1.1 Field of the Technology
The present technology relates to detecting periodic breathing such as Cheyne-Stokes respiration. In particular, the present technology relates to medical devices, apparatus or systems that detect periodic breathing such as by analyzing an electrocardiogram signal.
1.2 Description of the Related Art
1.2.1 Human Respiratory System and its Disorders
The respiratory system of the body facilitates gas exchange. The nose and mouth form the entrance to the airways of a patient.
The airways include a series of branching tubes, which become narrower, shorter and more numerous as they penetrate deeper into the lung. The prime function of the lung is gas exchange, allowing oxygen to move from the air into the venous blood and carbon dioxide to move out. The trachea divides into right and left main bronchi, which further divide eventually into terminal bronchioles. The bronchi make up the conducting airways, and do not take part in gas exchange. Further divisions of the airways lead to the respiratory bronchioles, and eventually to the alveoli. The alveolated region of the lung is where the gas exchange takes place, and is referred to as the respiratory zone. See “Respiratory Physiology”, by John B. West, Lippincott Williams & Wilkins, 9th edition published 2011.
A range of respiratory disorders exist. Certain disorders may be characterised by particular events, e.g. apneas, hypopneas, and hyperpneas.
Obstructive Sleep Apnea (OSA), a form of Sleep Disordered Breathing (SDB), is characterized by events including occlusion or obstruction of the upper air passage during sleep. It results from a combination of an abnormally small upper airway and the normal loss of muscle tone in the region of the tongue, soft palate and posterior oropharyngeal wall during sleep. The condition causes the affected patient to stop breathing for periods typically of 30 to 120 seconds duration, sometimes 200 to 300 times per night. It often causes excessive daytime somnolence, and it may cause cardiovascular disease and brain damage. The syndrome is a common disorder, particularly in middle aged overweight males, although a person affected may have no awareness of the problem. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,310 (Sullivan).
Cheyne-Stokes Respiration (CSR) is another form of sleep disordered breathing. CSR is a disorder of a patient's respiratory controller in which there are rhythmic alternating periods of waxing and waning ventilation known as CSR cycles. CSR is characterised by repetitive de-oxygenation and re-oxygenation of the arterial blood. It is possible that CSR is harmful because of the repetitive hypoxia. In some patients CSR is associated with repetitive arousal from sleep, which causes severe sleep disruption, increased sympathetic activity, and increased afterload. See U.S. Pat. No. 6,532,959 (Berthon-Jones).
Obesity Hyperventilation Syndrome (OHS) is defined as the combination of severe obesity and awake chronic hypercapnia, in the absence of other known causes for hypoventilation. Symptoms include dyspnea, morning headache and excessive daytime sleepiness.
Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease (COPD) encompasses any of a group of lower airway diseases that have certain characteristics in common. These include increased resistance to air movement, extended expiratory phase of respiration, and loss of the normal elasticity of the lung. Examples of COPD are emphysema and chronic bronchitis. COPD is caused by chronic tobacco smoking (primary risk factor), occupational exposures, air pollution and genetic factors. Symptoms include: dyspnea on exertion, chronic cough and sputum production.
Neuromuscular Disease (NMD) is a broad term that encompasses many diseases and ailments that impair the functioning of the muscles either directly via intrinsic muscle pathology, or indirectly via nerve pathology. Some NMD patients are characterised by progressive muscular impairment leading to loss of ambulation, being wheelchair-bound, swallowing difficulties, respiratory muscle weakness and, eventually, death from respiratory failure. Neuromuscular disorders can be divided into rapidly progressive and slowly progressive: (i) Rapidly progressive disorders: Characterised by muscle impairment that worsens over months and results in death within a few years (e.g. Amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS) and Duchenne muscular dystrophy (DMD) in teenagers); (ii) Variable or slowly progressive disorders: Characterised by muscle impairment that worsens over years and only mildly reduces life expectancy (e.g. Limb girdle, Facioscapulohumeral and Myotonic muscular dystrophy). Symptoms of respiratory failure in NMD include: increasing generalised weakness, dysphagia, dyspnea on exertion and at rest, fatigue, sleepiness, morning headache, and difficulties with concentration and mood changes.
Chest wall disorders are a group of thoracic deformities that result in inefficient coupling between the respiratory muscles and the thoracic cage. The disorders are usually characterised by a restrictive defect and share the potential of long term hypercapnic respiratory failure. Scoliosis and/or kyphoscoliosis may cause severe respiratory failure. Symptoms of respiratory failure include: dyspnea on exertion, peripheral oedema, orthopnea, repeated chest infections, morning headaches, fatigue, poor sleep quality and loss of appetite.
A range of therapies have been used to treat or ameliorate such conditions. Furthermore, otherwise healthy individuals may take advantage of such therapies to prevent respiratory disorders from arising. However, these have a number of shortcomings.
1.2.2 Therapy
Nasal Continuous Positive Airway Pressure (CPAP) therapy has been used to treat Obstructive Sleep Apnea (OSA). The hypothesis is that continuous positive airway pressure acts as a pneumatic splint and may prevent upper airway occlusion by pushing the soft palate and tongue forward and away from the posterior oropharyngeal wall. Treatment of OSA by nasal CPAP therapy may be voluntary, and hence patients may elect not to comply with therapy if they find devices used to provide such therapy one or more of uncomfortable, difficult to use, expensive or aesthetically unappealing.
Non-invasive ventilation (NIV) provides ventilatory support to a patient through the upper airways to assist the patient in taking a full breath and/or maintain adequate oxygen levels in the body by doing some or all of the work of breathing. The ventilatory support is provided via a patient interface. NIV has been used to treat CSR, OHS, COPD, MD and Chest Wall disorders. In some forms, the comfort and effectiveness of these therapies may be improved.
Invasive ventilation (IV) provides ventilatory support to patients that are no longer able to effectively breathe themselves and may be provided using a tracheostomy tube. In some forms, the comfort and effectiveness of these therapies may be improved.
1.2.3 Diagnosis and Treatment Systems
These therapies may be provided by a treatment system or device. Systems and devices may also be used to diagnose a condition without treating it.
A treatment system may comprise a Respiratory Pressure Therapy Device (RPT device), an air circuit, a humidifier, a patient interface, and data management.
Another form of treatment system is a mandibular repositioning device.
1.2.3.1 Patient Interface
A patient interface may be used to interface respiratory equipment to its user, for example by providing a flow of air. The flow of air may be provided via a mask to the nose and/or mouth, a tube to the mouth or a tracheostomy tube to the trachea of the user. Depending upon the therapy to be applied, the patient interface may form a seal, e.g. with a face region of the patient, to facilitate the delivery of gas at a pressure at sufficient variance with ambient pressure to effect therapy, e.g. a positive pressure of about 10 cmH2O. For other forms of therapy, such as the delivery of oxygen, the patient interface may not include a seal sufficient to facilitate delivery to the airways of a supply of gas at a positive pressure of about 10 cmH2O.
The design of a patient interface presents a number of challenges. The face has a complex three-dimensional shape. The size and shape of noses varies considerably between individuals. Since the head includes bone, cartilage and soft tissue, different regions of the face respond differently to mechanical forces. The jaw or mandible may move relative to other bones of the skull. The whole head may move during the course of a period of respiratory therapy.
As a consequence of these challenges, some masks suffer from being one or more of obtrusive, aesthetically undesirable, costly, poorly fitting, difficult to use, and uncomfortable especially when worn for long periods of time or when a patient is unfamiliar with a system. For example, masks designed solely for aviators, mask designed as part of personal protection equipment (e.g. filter masks), SCUBA masks, or for the administration of anaesthetics may be tolerable for their original application, but nevertheless be undesirably uncomfortable to be worn for extended periods of time, e.g. several hours. This discomfort may lead to a reduction in patient compliance with therapy. This is even more so if the mask is to be worn during sleep.
Nasal CPAP therapy is highly effective to treat certain respiratory disorders, provided patients comply with therapy. If a mask is uncomfortable, or difficult to use a patient may not comply with therapy. Since it is often recommended that a patient regularly wash their mask, if a mask is difficult to clean (e.g. difficult to assemble or disassemble), patients may not clean their mask and this may impact on patient compliance.
While a mask for other applications (e.g. aviators) may not be suitable for use in treating sleep disordered breathing, a mask designed for use in treating sleep disordered breathing may be suitable for other applications.
For these reasons, patient interfaces for delivery of nasal CPAP during sleep form a distinct field.
1.2.3.1.1 Seal-Forming Portion
Patient interfaces may include a seal-forming portion. Since it is in direct contact with the patient's face, the shape and configuration of the seal-forming portion can have a direct impact the effectiveness and comfort of the patient interface.
A patient interface may be partly characterised according to the design intent of where the seal-forming portion is to engage with the face in use. In one form of patient interface, a seal-forming portion may comprise two sub-portions to engage with respective left and right nares. In one form of patient interface, a seal-forming portion may comprise a single element that surrounds both nares in use. Such single element may be designed to for example overlay an upper lip region and a nasal bridge region of a face. In one form of patient interface a seal-forming portion may comprise an element that surrounds a mouth region in use, e.g. by forming a seal on a lower lip region of a face. In one form of patient interface, a seal-forming portion may comprise a single element that surrounds both nares and a mouth region in use. These different types of patient interfaces may be known by a variety of names by their manufacturer including nasal masks, full-face masks, nasal pillows, nasal puffs and oro-nasal masks.
A seal-forming portion that may be effective in one region of a patient's face may be inappropriate in another region, e.g. because of the different shape, structure, variability and sensitivity regions of the patient's face. For example, a seal on swimming goggles that overlays a patient's forehead may not be appropriate to use on a patient's nose.
Certain seal-forming portions may be designed for mass manufacture such that one design fit and be comfortable and effective for a wide range of different face shapes and sizes. To the extent to which there is a mismatch between the shape of the patient's face, and the seal-forming portion of the mass-manufactured patient interface, one or both must adapt in order for a seal to form.
One type of seal-forming portion extends around the periphery of the patient interface, and is intended to seal against the user's face when force is applied to the patient interface with the seal-forming portion in confronting engagement with the user's face. The seal-forming portion may include an air or fluid filled cushion, or a moulded or formed surface of a resilient seal element made of an elastomer such as a rubber. With this type of seal-forming portion, if the fit is not adequate, there will be gaps between the seal-forming portion and the face, and additional force will be required to force the patient interface against the face in order to achieve a seal.
Another type of seal-forming portion incorporates a flap seal of thin material so positioned about the periphery of the mask so as to provide a self-sealing action against the face of the user when positive pressure is applied within the mask. Like the previous style of seal forming portion, if the match between the face and the mask is not good, additional force may be required to effect a seal, or the mask may unintentionally leak. Furthermore, if the shape of the seal-forming portion does not match that of the patient, it may crease or buckle in use, giving rise to unintentional leaks.
Another type of seal-forming portion may comprise a friction-fit element, e.g. for insertion into a naris, however some patients find these uncomfortable.
Another form of seal-forming portion may use adhesive to effect a seal. Some patients may find it inconvenient to constantly apply and remove an adhesive to their face.
A range of patient interface seal-forming portion technologies are disclosed in the following patent applications, assigned to ResMed Limited: WO 1998/004,310; WO 2006/074,513; WO 2010/135,785.
One form of nasal pillow is found in the Adam Circuit manufactured by Puritan Bennett. Another nasal pillow, or nasal puff is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,832 (Trimble et al.), assigned to Puritan-Bennett Corporation.
ResMed Limited has manufactured the following products that incorporate nasal pillows: SWIFT nasal pillows mask, SWIFT II nasal pillows mask, SWIFT LT nasal pillows mask, SWIFT FX nasal pillows mask and LIBERTY full-face mask. The following patent applications, assigned to ResMed Limited, describe nasal pillows masks: International Patent Application WO2004/073,778 (describing amongst other things aspects of ResMed SWIFT nasal pillows), US Patent Application 2009/0044808 (describing amongst other things aspects of ResMed SWIFT LT nasal pillows); International Patent Applications WO 2005/063,328 and WO 2006/130,903 (describing amongst other things aspects of ResMed LIBERTY full-face mask); International Patent Application WO 2009/052,560 (describing amongst other things aspects of ResMed SWIFT FX nasal pillows).
1.2.3.1.2 Positioning and Stabilising
A seal-forming portion of a patient interface used for positive air pressure therapy is subject to the corresponding force of the air pressure to disrupt a seal. Thus a variety of techniques have been used to position the seal-forming portion, and to maintain it in sealing relation with the appropriate portion of the face.
One technique is the use of adhesives. See for example US Patent publication US 2010/0000534. However these may be uncomfortable for some.
Another technique is the use of one or more straps and stabilising harnesses. Many such harnesses suffer from being one or more of ill-fitting, bulky, uncomfortable and awkward to use.
1.2.3.1.3 Vent Technologies
Some forms of patient interface systems may include a vent to allow the washout of exhaled carbon dioxide. The vent may allow a flow of gas from an interior space of the patient interface, e.g. the plenum chamber, to an exterior of the patient interface, e.g. to ambient. The vent may comprise an orifice and gas may flow through the orifice in use of the mask. Many such vents are noisy. Others may block in use and provide insufficient washout. Some vents may be disruptive of the sleep of a bed-partner 1100 of the patient 1000, e.g. through noise or focused airflow.
ResMed Limited has developed a number of improved mask vent technologies. See WO 1998/034,665; WO 2000/078,381; U.S. Pat. No. 6,581,594; US patent application; US 2009/0050156; US Patent Application 2009/0044808.
Table of noise of prior masks (ISO 17510-2:2007, 10 cmH2O pressure at 1m)
A-weightedA-weightedsound powersound pressurelevel dB (A)dB (A)YearMask nameMask type(uncertainty)(uncertainty)(approx.)Glue-on (*)nasal50.942.91981ResCarenasal31.523.51993standard (*)ResMednasal29.521.51998Mirage (*)ResMednasal36 (3)28 (3)2000UltraMirageResMednasal32 (3)24 (3)2002Mirage ActivaResMednasal30 (3)22 (3)2008Mirage MicroResMednasal29 (3)22 (3)2008Mirage SoftGelResMednasal26 (3)18 (3)2010Mirage FXResMednasal37292004Mirage Swift (*)pillowsResMednasal28 (3)20 (3)2005Mirage Swift IIpillowsResMednasal25 (3)17 (3)2008Mirage SwiftpillowsLT(* one specimen only, measured using test method specified in ISO3744 in CPAP mode at 10 cmH2O)
Sound Pressure Values of a Variety of Objects are Listed Below
A-weighted soundObjectpressure dB (A)NotesVacuum cleaner: Nilfisk68ISO3744 at 1 mWalter Broadly Litter Hog: B+distanceGradeConversational speech601 m distanceAverage home50Quiet library40Quiet bedroom at night30Background in TV studio201.2.3.2 Respiratory Pressure Therapy (RPT) Device
Air pressure generators are known in a range of applications, e.g. industrial-scale ventilation systems. However, air pressure generators for medical applications have particular requirements not fulfilled by more generalised air pressure generators, such as the reliability, size and weight requirements of medical devices. In addition, even devices designed for medical treatment may suffer from shortcomings, including one or more of comfort, noise, ease of use, efficacy, size, weight, manufacturability, cost, and reliability.
An example of the special requirements of certain RPT devices is acoustic noise.
Table of noise output levels of prior RPT devices (one specimen only, measured using test method specified in ISO3744 in CPAP mode at 10 cmH2O).
A-weighted sound powerYearRPT Device namelevel dB (A)(approx.)C-Series Tango31.92007C-Series Tango with Humidifier33.12007S8 Escape II30.52005S8 Escape II with H4i Humidifier31.12005S9 AutoSet26.52010S9 AutoSet with H5i Humidifier28.62010
One known RPT device used for treating sleep disordered breathing is the S9 Sleep Therapy System, manufactured by ResMed. Another example of an RPT device is a ventilator. Ventilators such as the ResMed Stellar™ Series of Adult and Paediatric Ventilators may provide support for invasive and non-invasive non-dependent ventilation for a range of patients for treating a number of conditions such as but not limited to NMD, OHS and COPD.
The ResMed Elisée™ 150 ventilator and ResMed VS III™ ventilator may provide support for invasive and non-invasive dependent ventilation suitable for adult or paediatric patients for treating a number of conditions. These ventilators provide volumetric and barometric ventilation modes with a single or double limb circuit. RPT devices typically comprise a pressure generator, such as a motor-driven blower or a compressed gas reservoir, and are configured to supply a flow of air to the airway of a patient. In some cases, the flow of air may be supplied to the airway of the patient at positive pressure. The outlet of the RPT device is connected via an air circuit to a patient interface such as those described above.
1.2.3.3 Humidifier
Delivery of a flow of air without humidification may cause drying of airways. The use of a humidifier with a RPT device and the patient interface produces humidified gas that minimizes drying of the nasal mucosa and increases patient airway comfort. In addition in cooler climates, warm air applied generally to the face area in and about the patient interface is more comfortable than cold air. A range of artificial humidification devices and systems are known, however they may not fulfil the specialised requirements of a medical humidifier.
Medical humidifiers are used to increase humidity and/or temperature of the flow of air in relation to ambient air when required, typically where the patient may be asleep or resting (e.g. at a hospital). As a result, a medical humidifier is preferably small for bedside placement, and it is preferably configured to only humidify and/or heat the flow of air delivered to the patient without humidifying and/or heating the patient's surroundings. Room-based systems (e.g. a sauna, an air conditioner, an evaporative cooler), for example, may also humidify air that is breathed in by the patient, however they would also humidify and/or heat the entire room, which may cause discomfort to the occupants. Furthermore medical humidifiers may have more stringent safety constraints than industrial humidifiers
While a number of medical humidifiers are known, they can suffer from one or more shortcomings. Some medical humidifiers may provide inadequate humidification, some are difficult or inconvenient to use by patients.
1.2.3.4 Mandibular Repositioning
A mandibular repositioning device (MRD) or mandibular advancement device (MAD) is one of the treatment options for sleep apnea and snoring. It is an adjustable oral appliance available from a dentist or other supplier that holds the lower jaw (mandible) in a forward position during sleep. The MRD is a removable device that a patient inserts into their mouth prior to going to sleep and removes following sleep. Thus, the MRD is not designed to be worn all of the time. The MRD may be custom made or produced in a standard form and includes a bite impression portion designed to allow fitting to a patient's teeth. This mechanical protrusion of the lower jaw expands the space behind the tongue, puts tension on the pharyngeal walls to reduce collapse of the airway and diminishes palate vibration.
In certain examples a mandibular advancement device may comprise an upper splint that is intended to engage with or fit over teeth on the upper jaw or maxilla and a lower splint that is intended to engage with or fit over teeth on the upper jaw or mandible. The upper and lower splints are connected together laterally via a pair of connecting rods. The pair of connecting rods are fixed symmetrically on the upper splint and on the lower splint.
In such a design the length of the connecting rods is selected such that when the MRD is placed in a user's mouth the mandible is held in an advanced position. The length of the connecting rods may be adjusted to change the level of protrusion of the mandible. A dentist may determine a preferred level of protrusion for the mandible that will determine the length of the connecting rods
Some MRDs are structured to push the mandible forward relative to the maxilla while other MADs, such as the ResMed Narval CC™ MRD are designed to retain the mandible in a forward position. This device also reduces or minimises dental and temporo-mandibular joint (TMJ) side effects. Thus, it is configured to minimises or prevent any movement of one or more of the teeth.
1.2.4 Monitoring Systems
Polysomnography (PSG) is a conventional system for diagnosis and prognosis of cardio-pulmonary disorders. PSG typically involves the placement of 15 to 20 contact sensors on a person in order to record various bodily signals such as electroencephalography (EEG), electrocardiography (ECG), electrooculograpy (EOG), etc. However, while they may be suitable for their usual application in a clinical setting, such systems are complicated and potentially expensive, and/or may be uncomfortable or impractical for a patient at home trying to sleep.
The designer of a device may be presented with an infinite number of choices to make to design a product or system. Design criteria often conflict, meaning that certain design choices are far from routine or inevitable. Furthermore, the comfort and efficacy of certain aspects may be highly sensitive to small, subtle changes in one or more parameters.
1.2.5 Detection of Periodic Breathing
Periodic breathing may refer to periodic increases and decreases in an amplitude of respiratory effort, for a period approximately between 50 and 100 seconds. According to the American Academy of Sleep Medicine (AASM) guidelines, an instance of periodic breathing may be deemed to have occurred when there are at least three complete cycles of waxing and waning within a 10-minute period. Periodic breathing may be a common manifestation of central sleep apnea, often seen in heart failure patients.
One example of periodic breathing is CSR. The CSR patient may have heart failure or have suffered a brain stem lesion (i.e., stroke). Breathing in a CSR patient may be characterized by a “waxing and waning” tidal volume as respiration alternates between repetitive episodes of apnea/hypopnea and hyperpnea. This pattern may be caused by a combination of (i) excessive delay of the signals from the blood gas receptors to the respiratory center and (ii) excessive ‘loop’ gain, a combination of plant gain and controller gain.
Current techniques for detecting period breathing typically rely on either full lab polysomnography or reduced polygraphy systems. Such systems include, for example, a Philips Respironics Alice system and a ResMed's ApneaLink system, among other possibilities. Such systems may measure airflow and respiratory efforts at a patient's abdomen and thorax. For instance, the ResMed's ApneaLink system may measure a nasal flow signal, classify it as unambiguously CSR or nearly so, and display a likely record to a clinician for expert confirmation. The clinician may determine patterns of increased and reduced airflow and estimate the time of periodic breathing through visual inspection or by analysis of an envelope of the airflow and respiratory effort signals.
While the examination by a clinician is the most comprehensive method, it is a costly process and depends heavily upon clinical experience and understanding. As such, it will be appreciated that there may be a need for improved techniques to diagnosis and screen for periodic breathing.